Just Wanna Scream
by Grojbandian180
Summary: After Corey's been pushed too far, he decides there's a decision to make. . . My first One-Shot. Rated T for violent actions. Epilogue is posted.
1. Just Wanna Scream

_**Before we get started. . .**_

_**Hey guys, it's Grojbandian180 here. . . I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while and I greatly apologize for it. Bad things have gone on in the past two months and I thought I'd give you a heads up. . . **_

_**On February 16th, my grandfather, who was battling liver failure for about a month, passed away. My grandmother has currently been diagnosed with dementia and kidney failure. **_

_**I can only hope for the better with Grams but I'll always miss Gramps in my heart. . .**_

_**Anyways, I guess it's on to the story. . . I don't own Grojband and I don't own ANY of the songs featured in this fanfic. . . Enjoy. . .**_

* * *

**"****JUST WANNA SCREAM"  
****Written By GROJBANDIAN180**

_**Tuesday, October 7th 2014**_

His vision was blurred as he jumped up in his bed, drenched in sweat. After a few attempts, the young ex-rocker finally parted his shaggy black hair out from in front of his eyes to see a dim-lit room. Corey Riffin finally came to realize that his nightmares had started back up again. He gave a shaken sigh as he noticed his clock stating 6:45. With that he decided to get ready for another day of "torture" at school.

Over the years, Corey had taken a giant depression that seemed like it was never going to end. It all started back on his fourteenth birthday, during of which he wanted to perform a new song but the scheme of stealing the diary like usual had gotten so out of hand, that it angered his bandmates. . .

_"Why would you think of something like this?!" Kin yelled with rage at Corey as the Groj-Stage behind them was still in flames. Corey flinched at every word that was being thrown at him and he was on the verge of tears._

_"Look guys, I'm sor-"_

_"I AM NOT A GUY!" Laney shouted as she pushed him onto the ground with a giant force._

_"Sorry's not gonna cut it this time Riffin. . . You almost got us three killed!" Kon screamed. This took Corey back by even more surprise. They had called him Riffin. . ._

_"P-Please, I'm sorry! Truly Sorry!" Corey pleaded on the ground as the others slowly backed up towards the Groj-Door._

_"Why don't we go and pay the Newmans a visit?" Laney asked Kin, who nodded in agreement. "Sure, at least their leader isn't an idiot. . . " Kon then grabbed onto the Groj-Door and they all looked at the helpless teen. "Don't thank us for comin' out. . ." And with that, the door was slammed, ending a friendship._

Every night since then, Corey had relived it over and over again during the night. His sister was ecstatic that Grojband had broken up, and still rubs it in Corey's face, making his life more miserable than before. Ever since the depression took place, he had decided to change his entire look as well. He threw away his skull beanie and replaced it with a dark brown one. His silky blue hair had become shaggy and black, with his bangs sometimes going over his eyes, and he usually wore black clothing, mostly jackets to hide the self-harm cuts on his arms and wrists.

The eighteen year old senior had come out of the bathroom dressed in a grey hoodie that was underneath a thin black cargo jacket with the hoodie hanging out, dark blue shorts, and red sneakers. He parted his hair from the middle before putting the beanie back on and headed down the stairs.

Corey looked up at the time and saw it was seven and looked around the living room one last time before going to Peaceville High. Slowly, he walked up to a small picture frame that lied on a glass coffee table. He then picked it up and sighed while staring at it with great pain in his eyes.

The picture depicted a man and a woman who looked like they were in their mid-twenties, the woman had strawberry-blonde hair that reached to her mid back and wore a dark green tee with a baseball cap on. On her right, the man wore a red Ohio-State hoodie and had short brown hair. They both held a small toddler in their hands as they sat unseats at a baseball stadium.

"I miss you guys. . . " Corey whispered, while shedding a small tear.

Before he could wipe it away, a hand quickly grabbed the picture from his hands and swiped it away. He turned and faced his twenty-one year old sister, who immediately threw it into a box marked 'Mirage-Band's Crap' and with that, a sound of glass shattering came from it.

"I can't believe I forgot to throw that away years ago. . . "She muttered to herself before heading to the kitchen. Corey sighed once more as he headed for the front door, grabbing his bag on the way. Before Trina could yell at him or make fun of him some more, he hap put his ear buds in and turned his myPod volume to the max. The song that played was one called "Demons" performed by Trey Trippin (Originally by (Imagine Dragons).

For the past few years, nobody knew who Trey was but he had taken the music trend by a giant storm. Every few months, he'd release a new single and the whole world loved them. Record labels have been trying to get into contact with him but he has yet to make a public appearance, in a video or anything.

As the song began, Corey continued his walk to school with his eyes closed, head down, and just trying to remember the last time he felt happy . . .

_**(Demons - Imagine Dragons)**_

_**When the days are cold a**__**nd the cards all fold  
**__**And the saints we see a**__**re all made of gold**_

_**When your dreams all fail a**__**nd the ones we hail  
**__**Are the worst of all a**__**nd the bloods run stale**_

_**I wanna hide the truth **__**I wanna shelter you  
**__**But with the beast inside t**__**here's nowhere we can hide**_

_**No matter what we breed **__**We're still made of greed  
**__**This is my kingdom come **__**This is my kingdom come**_

_**When you feel my heat l**__**ook into my eyes  
**__**It's where my demons hide **__**It's where my demons hide  
**__**Don't get too close i**__**t's dark inside  
**__**It's where my demons hide **__**It's where my demons hide**_

_**At the curtain's call i**__**t's the last of all  
**__**When the lights fade out **__**all the sinners crawl**_

_**So they dug your grave a**__**nd the masquerade  
**__**Will come calling out a**__**t the mess you've made**_

_**Don't want to let you down b**__**ut I am hell-bound  
**__**Though this is all for you d**__**on't want to hide the truth**_

_**No matter what we breed w**__**e're still made of greed  
**__**This is my kingdom come **__**This is my kingdom come**_

_**When you feel my heat l**__**ook into my eyes  
**__**It's where my demons hide **__**It's where my demons hide  
**__**Don't get too close i**__**t's dark inside  
**__**It's where my demons hide **__**It's where my demons hide**_

_**They say it's what you make **__**I say it's up to fate  
**__**It's woven in my soul **__**I need to let you go  
**__**Your eyes they shine so bright **__**I wanna save that light  
**__**I can't escape this now u**__**nless you show me how**_

_**When you feel my heat **__**look into my eyes  
**__**It's where my demons hide **__**It's where my demons hide  
**__**Don't get too close i**__**t's dark inside  
**__**It's where my demons hide **__**It's where my demons hide**_

The teens thoughts and song were interrupted by a car horn honking as loud as day. He opened his eyes and turned to his mid-left to see a Lime Green 2014 Volkswagen Beetle. Corey had recognized this car before and a look of discouragement grew on his face.

"WATCH IT LOSER!" A voice came from inside. This voice revealed itself to be seventeen year old Carrie Beff, who's style went to shirts with YOLO on them and mini skirts. A few months prior, Next to her was Laney Penn, who kept her red hair but was more curly now that it went to her mid-back. The girl's style was quite different too, with short shorts and tank tops, but she still kept the furry boots trend. For some odd reason though, she had always continued to wear the yellow berett that Corey had given her years ago. This always took him by question.

After she left the band with the others, she became the Newman's extra guitarist, with Carrie just taking the lead singing. She had slowly become an almost clone of Carrie. She laughed as she realized who it was and shook her head a bit before the car took for a parking space a few lanes over. That's when Corey finally looked foreword to realize he reached Peaceville High, in less time then expected too.

* * *

As he made his way to his locker, Corey had this weird feeling in his stomach that kept growing since he woke up that morning. 'Maybe at one point I should go to the nurse or something. . . ' He thought but then he shook his head a bit at his locker. 'But then again, she probably won't care like everyone else.'

After getting the combination done, he quickly opened his locker. It was kinda dark and had an old small poster of Grojband on the inside of the door. his eyes searched as they found his Chemistry textbook and a small notebook and closed the door. Unfortunately he turned a bit too quickly and didn't see the other student.

**BAM!**

They both fell down with the one hitting the floor and Corey's head hitting the bottom lockers, hard.

"Watch where you're going you-" The other student started as another helped him up. They both looked at the dazed Corey and the one who fell smirked. "Well look who we have here. . ." Corey somehow knew the voices but because of his near-concussion, he couldn't tell who it was.

With blurry vision, he looked up to see a tall and muscular Kon Kujira, who had a pitch black mullet and was wearing a Newmans t-shirt. Next to him was an average muscular Kin Kujira, who had his hair combed straight back and wore a 'Skull Quality'© thin t-shirt.

After they left the band, they had gotten together and became the Newman's bodyguards, but were treated as equal band members. Within a few months of their "new" duties, they had begun dating Kon and Konnie.

Corey finally saw the twins in his half-sight and shook his head to get a better perspective. He sighed once he realized who it was. The two then picked up the teen and shoved him back into the lockers before Kon punched him in the stomach with excessive force. Corey fell to his knees in pain and grabbed his stomach as his former friends had an "evil" chuckle and made their way to class but not before looking back at him.

"See ya in first period Riffin. . ." Kin basically muttered in a threatening-like tone, and took his walk next to his brother.

* * *

First period Chemistry had gone by quickly, Kin would aggressively try to screw up Corey's work or just pick on him the whole time. But Corey was silent the whole time and tried his best to ignore the short bully. Though it was strange, the teacher he had had for first was said to have 'eyes on the back of her head' and yet, Mrs. McGarth had not seen Kin tormenting Corey.

Second period was more quiet and sanctuary in Study Hall, as there was nobody to constantly bug him from either reading, doing work, or secretly trying to write lyrics to songs that would never get performed. Today he was just writing a short novel about a teen who, because of his negligence towards his sister when babysitting, now needs a babysitter himself. (1)

A giant creek was heard throughout the library as Corey, who was sitting in the way back, and the rest of the teens looked up to see Carrie Beff and her preppy self as she handed a note to Mr. Nelson, who read over it quickly. Corey sighed as he recognized the blue slip. . . It was a class transfer sheet.

Mr. Nelson nodded and motioned Carrie to choose any seat at the eight tables there. She looked over all the tables and noticed one in the the far back right, away from the rest of the class, and noticed there was one student with his grey hood up, revealing a red skull on it. She instantly knew who it was and made her way to him.

Footsteps were heard in his ears as he tried to quickly put his earbuds in but Corey found them really tangled up. Before he could even attempt to untangle them, the blonde was in front of him, smirking. With that, he accepted his 'punishment' and looked up at her, with a dead look in his eyes.

"So, you're in here too huh?" She said with a cocky attitude. Corey responded by nodding his head slowly before going back to writing in his book. The other students were confused at the two. Well, the only ones to notice were a group of five who sat at a table near the front-middle

"Yo Chris, look over there. . ." A teen with black pointed to the back table where Carrie continued to annoy Corey.

"What are you talking about Jake?" Chris looked back at where his friend was pointing at. The other three looked too.

"Why is 'Hottie Beff' talking to a loser like Riffin?" Another teen with straight brown hair asked.

"Who knows Kyle. . ." A teen with dirty blonde/brown hair shrugged. "What do you think Alana?"

All four guys turned to their female friend who had long brown hair and shrugged as well. "In my opinion, I think she's trying to 'school' him in the music world and prove that the Newmans rock and his old band sucked. . . Wait. . .Joey, is today Tuesday?"

Joey, the kid with the blonde/brown hair, looked at his phone and nodded in confusement. "Oh crap! I'm Late!" With that, Alana bolted out of the room, leaving her four companions in question.

Corey looked across the room and noticed the brown haired girl run out of there but his attention was then stolen back by Carrie, who was trying to take his notebook.

"So what's this?"

Corey looked back to her at his right and immediately tried to snatch it away. This was deemed a bit too hard as she was pulling on it the whole time as well. This went on for about twenty seconds before Corey gave one final tug which made him successful in getting it back. Unfortunately, his chair was tipping and as it fell, he went along with it.

Nobody but Carrie noticed this and she almost failed at holding in her laughter. "Wow Riffin, you're clumsiness is worse then when you had that extremely stupid band!" She whispered.

Corey though decided he'd had enough. Without saying a single word, he gathered his things, shoved his red notebook into his inside jacket pocket, and headed for the door.

"Uh Mr. Riffin. . ." Mr. Nelson started. "You're gonna need a pass. . ." But Corey didn't wait for another word as he aggressively kicked the library door open, causing a crack to go down the middle of the glass, and took off down the hallway. As the events replayed in Carrie's mind for a bit, there was only one thing on her mind. . . .

'I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S IN THAT NOTEBOOK. . .'

Her thoughts were interrupted when a text from Lenny. She looked around to see that Mr. Nelson was trying to find out Corey's problem, and failing, so she quickly pulled her phone out and read the short text.

'HEY, DID YOU CHECK OUT TREY TRIPPIN'S NEW SONG YET? I HEARD IT'S AWESOME!' Were the words that filled the screen. Carrie thought for a few seconds before shaking her head a bit and texted back.

'NOT YET, LISTEN. . ." Her text started but she quickly added Laney, Kin, Kim, Kon, and Konnie to the conversation. 'I NEED YOUR GUYS' HELP TO DO SOMETHING. . . .

* * *

Around noon came lunch as usual with everyone getting over their slight hunger pains. Corey stood in the pizza line, almost halfway to the front, while listening to more music. During 4th hour, he had almost gotten caught by Mrs. Peck who'd noticed his head down and hood up.

He shrugged it off though as he finally got to the front. After getting a slice of cheese, he turned and noticed that all of the tables had been taken, even the one where he usually sat by himself. After taking a double-take, he decided it would be better to eat outside anyways. With that, he left. This didn't go by unseeing eyes as all seven Newmans watched him move and knew exactly where he was going.

"Let's go. . . " Carrie said with a smirk. All of the members got up, got through their fans and other students, and made their way out the door.

It took Corey a few minutes to reach the football field and to the bleachers as he made his way to the top and tired to get some quiet. Before he started eating though, he pulled out his red notebook and opened the lock on the side. With that, he continued his lyric writing.

From the end of the bleachers were the Newmans, spying but not really incognito. If he were to look in their direction, he'd probably be able to see them. Thoughts raced around Carries head as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Lenny. His face showed confusion.

"Question, why are we stalking Riffin? I thought we were done with him when Grojband was finished. . ." Lenny was the only one that didn't really torment Corey, let alone acknowledge him. Carrie then pointed to what Corey was writing in.

"It's that notebook, I gotta see what's in it. Maybe it's like his diary or something. . ."

This caused Laney, Kin, and Kon to look confused now." I don't think so Care. . ." Kin started

"Back then he never had a diary, just a lyrics book but it looked nothing like that. . ." Laney finished.

Carrie shook her head and sighed with a sarcastic smile. "Yeah but he's changed over the years so maybe his style has too. . . Or that could just be his pathetic lyrics book." This made everyone think for a bit but they nodded in agreement. She then turned back to see Corey scribbling something before closing the book and locking it. When she turned back to the others, she had noticed that Lenny was gone.

"Where'd Lens go?" She asked looking around. Laney then pointed out that he was talking to the quarterback, Zack Nepp. . . Lenny's brother. . .

"He's telling his brother that Corey threatened to beat him up. . ." Kim smirked. With what they all could see, Zack looked furious. Lenny had pointed Corey out just as the teen was going to lock the book. With one motion, Zack threw the football he was holding into Corey's direction. After a few seconds, the former rocker looked up just so the football could collide into his face.

**BAM!**

Corey went tumbling down the bleachers with his notebook flying out towards the rest of the Newmans and himself unable to stop until he hit the bottom. All he saw was darkness as he heard muffled noises of people and a giant headache ensued as he tried to open his eyes. Everything was blurry but it came into clearness as he slowly stood up. He saw the entire football team laughing and shouting names at him while the Newmans, to his far right, were doing the same thing.

As Corey's mind became more clear, an extreme depression look appeared on his face, along with tears of blood, as he looked down to notice that he was covered in pizza, smeared fries, and ketchup. Without even thinking about his notebook, which was now in the hands of Carrie, he trudged foreword as best as he could before he noticed that the students in the school witnessed this as well and were also laughing hard. Corey's world faded to black and white and everything started spinning faster and faster until he felt like he was gonna puke.

There were teachers and administrators on their way to help the poor teen but something inside him snapped. He immediately ran for it, making his way out the front door, and headed home.

As he stepped into the house, more and more tears came down his face as he plopped down onto the couch in the living room. He was definitely glad that Trina wasn't there, or else it'd be worse.

_'Why. . . Why me?'_ Was about the only things that raced through his mind.

'_What did I ever do to deserve this? All I ever did was look out for others but why does all of this happen to me?!'_ This caused more tears to be shed as he opened his laptop. The first thing that had popped up was a new video on Youtube. . . This was of him, falling down the bleachers. . . .

Corey's mind had literally collapsed as he stared reading a few of the hateful comments out of thousands that were already posted.

_"Look at that freak. . . "_

_"I was there! It was hilarious. . ."_

_"Damn, that looked like it hurt. . .Nice XD. . . "_

With that, Corey lowered his head in slight defeat, as he looked deep in thought. His eyes flew open after a minute and he realized what had to happen. . . So he looked back and forth to see in case Trina had actually been there secretly, he grabbed his computer, and headed for his room.

Once there, he set the laptop down at his desk. He then walked over to a small safe that was in the wall and unlocked it. Inside, was a flash drive, a note taped to it, and a small box. He shuddered with his sigh as he brought all the items to the desk and set them next to the laptop.

Corey then sat in his desk chair and looked through his computer until he found an application he was looking for. With that, he pressed 'RECORD'

* * *

**_Wednesday_**_**, October 8th 2014**_

The day had been really good for most of the students. Everybody was curious though because earlier in the morning, there was an assembly announced in the gym and every student, faculty member, etc was supposed to attend. At exactly 12:47, everyone had settled into their seats and started calming down. The Newmans were the first ones there but for some reason, they chose to sit in the front, instead of their usual spots in the middle.

Once everyone was quiet, Principle Jackson stepped into the side entrance and walked over to the microphone in the middle of the room. As she tapped on it a few times and cleared her voice a bit, she spoke.

"Good Afternoon students, you're all probably wondering why I've called you all down here and that is to say that this school has gotten this flash drive with a surprise on it. . ."

This got everyone's attention but they didn't know what to make of it.

"On this cash drive, I present to you. . .You all know his work but don't know him, until now. The first music video ever by Trey Trippin."

The school basically erupted in anticipation from this, even the Newmans were excited to finally see who Trey was. After another minute had gone by to get everyone quiet, a giant blank screen was lowered till it reached the ground and all of the people could view it. Next, a computer desktop was projected onto it as they inserted the flash drive into the system. It took them not even a minute to find the video and pressed play. As the rest of the faculty had settled into any open seats, _the black screen faded in to see the outside of a familiar school building during a heavy thunderstorm around sunset with slow music playing in the background._

_Within seconds, a vintage 1976 Midnight Blue Ford Mustang Cobra pulled up in front of the school and turned off. An unknown person, assuming to be Trey, had gotten out and you couldn't see his face due to him wearing a green hoodie with it up. At the bottom left hand corner of the screen, words faded in. . ._

**_"Scream"  
__Written By Trey Trippin  
__Performed By Trey Trippin  
__Released By Barjdong Records._**

More students became a bit hyper.

_As he closed the door, he slowly walked up to the school and opened the doors, revealing it to be Peaceville High._

This caused the students to murmur with excitement.

"Who do you think it is?" Kon asked.

"Who knows. . ." Kim answered.

"Trey could be anyone. . ." Laney added.

_As Trey continued his walk through the school he finally made his way to the band room. The figure looked around back and forth at all the instruments as the slow music died down just a bit. The figure then saw something that caught his eye . . . A keyboard was a few feet from him. So he decided to go up to it and started playing. . ._

_**(Scream - Zac Efron)**_

_**The day door is closed  
The echoes fill your soul**_

_The scene cut to the figure walking down a long hallway with lockers passing by slowly as he continued to sing. . ._

_**They won't say which way to go  
Just trust your heart  
**_

_With a bit of a small motion, he opened the double doors that led to the gym and he entered._

_**To find you're here for  
Open another door**_

_After walking to the center of the gym, a spotlight shone upon him, but you still couldn't see his face. . ._

_**But i'm not sure anymore  
It's just so hard  
**_

_A small guitar solo started as musical instruments rained from above him, he fell onto one knee and went into a fettle like position and barely noticed the instruments until a shot of eyes opened where they were revealed to be bright blue. Once the piano and drums started, the figure jumped up and stared directly into the camera. Revealing Trey Trippin to be. . ._

"COREY RIFFIN?!" Was the only thing to come out of the Newman's mouths as they hung open. Equally shocked was the entire school as people began to murmur amongst themselves.

_The instruments continued to fall as Trey(Corey) took his hood off and slowly looked around at the mayhem that was happening while the song continued to start. At one point, he had caught a giant drum that used to belong to Kon while he was apart of Grojband._

_**Voices in my head  
Tell me they know best**_

_With one fluid motion, he had kicked the drums off to the side._

_**Got me on the edge  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin'**_

_More and more instruments fell as Corey caught a few each time and destroyed them. Until he finally caught his old favorite guitar, which had his old skull beanie in-between the strings._

_**I know they've got a plan  
But the game's in my hands  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm driving, fighting inside  
**_

_The POV showed Corey being upwards as he smashed his guitar onto the camera which transitioned to him in a hallway that had started to spin._

_**A world that's upside down  
It Spinning faster  
What do I do now? Without them**_

**_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_**  
**_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_**  
**_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_**  
**_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_**

_The scene then transitioned to an entirely different hallway where Corey was shown to enter, a bit more energized and angry as he did stuff like smashing lockers or beating himself up._

_**I'm kickin' down the walls  
I gotta make 'em fall  
Just break through them all  
I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna**_

The crowd's expressions and perspectives of Corey had slowly changed, even for the Newmans as well. Especially Laney, who was starting to feel terrible for the things she'd done to him over the years.

_In the video, Corey was shown opening his own locker to find an his old Grojband poster and he slammed his eyes shut, along with the door, and continued._

_**Fight to find myself  
Me and no one else  
Which way? I can't tell,  
I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the**_

_**Road that I should take**_  
_**I should! turn right or left is**_  
_**It's like nothing works without them**_

_Corey had now made his way to the giant balcony in the middle of the school where he proceeded to try and work out his anger there._

**_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_**  
**_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_**  
**_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_**  
**_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_**

_A Grojband logo flag blew by, transitioning to the cafeteria stairs where Corey was seen slowly going down them as he continued the song._

_**Yeah, the clock's running down,  
hear the crowd gettin' loud!  
I'm consumed by the sound!  
Is it them? Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!  
You can do it, you can do it!  
**_

_He saw there was about ten to twelve more steps till the ground floor and with that, he jumped, probably spraining an ankle but he didn't care. As the guitar solo played, he found himself standing in front of a giant The Newmans poster/banner that was in the lunch room a few weeks ago to show they were playing the prom._

_A look of hurt swooped over Corey as he turned around to find himself standing in front of a motion banner, which showed Laney, Kin, and Kon's anger towards Corey and pushing him down from the years before. . ._

Now this made all three of them feel bad, as they had forgotten they were the ones to start the whole fight. But the biggest hit of them all was Kin as a look of realization grew on his face. "Oh my God. . ." He whispered.

_As the guitar solo continued to get higher and higher, Corey found himself surrounded by more and more posters of hate and aggression towards him. He got down on his knees and cupped his ears as a pained look was on his face. . . Until a small explosion like effect transitioned the video to the library._

_**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**_

_**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?**_  
_**I want my own thing. I want my own thing!**_  
_**I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?**_  
_**I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**_

_By now, Corey looked like he'd gone completely insane as he ran towards the giant stain glass window and jumped out of it as his scream ended the song. . .and the scene faded to black._

Before the audience had time to applaud though . . . Everyones expression changed to shocked. . . As big words filled the black screen. . .

_**'In Memoriam/Hopefully Loving Memory: Trey Trippin/Corey Riffin (1996-2014)**_

"What. . .?" Was the only thing Laney was able to say as she was the first one to immediately get up and ran out of the school. Once she came onto his street, she had seen an ambulance, loading a black body bag into the back of the vehicle. Tears slowly formed into her eyes at the realization of what had happened over the course of time as she fell to her knees and slowly whispered. .

_"I never got to apologize. . ."_

* * *

**_And there you have it. . . I'm thinking about adding an epilogue but I'll leave that for you guys and gals to decide._**

**_*(1) - A reference to another show made by FreshTV, My Babysitter's A Vampire._**

**_Well There's not much else to talk about. Oh and with my other stories, I WILL continue to update, I just don't know the date yet. Till then. . ._**

**_Thanks For Comin' Out Everyone! *Slams Grojdoor*_**


	2. Epilogue

_** Before we get started, I'd just like to thank you all for your prayers towards my Grandma. . . It makes me feel better knowing people out there care. . . I was also surprised to know how much you all liked my story. That, plus a few unexplained sub-details, are the reason this epilogue was made. I don't own Grojband or ANY of the songs in this FanFic. . . Enjoy!**_

* * *

**"Just Wanna Scream": Epilogue  
****Written By Grojbandian180**

_**Wednesday, October 8th 2014**_

The gym was still and silent. You couldn't hear anybody breath, yet they were still able, in shock from the now faded words. . . .

_**'In Memoriam/Hopefully Loving Memory: Trey Trippin/Corey Riffin (1996-2014)**_

After a few seconds went by, Carrie had heard a "What. . .?" Come from the seat next to her. She turned to only find a determined and devastated Laney run as fast as she could out of the gym. In disbelief of what she'd just read, Carrie opened her bag and found the journal she'd been obsessed with since the previous day. She then noticed the lock on it still wouldn't budge, even after fiddling with it the night before. After looking back and forth, she opened Kin's bag and found what she was looking for.

"Hey what are ya-" Kin stopped after realizing she needed use of his old 'Every-Lock' (1).

She took it quickly out of his bag, held it to the lock on the book, and pressed a red button in the middle of it. There were students murmuring about what they just saw and faculty members doing the same but turning the lights back on. About a few seconds after pressing the button, a click was heard and the journal was now accessible.

Carrie immediately flipped through it and land on a page that said at the top 'Demons - Written By Corey Riffin(Trey Trippin)'. She skimmed through the lyrics and the rest of the book to find more Trey Trippin songs written by Corey. Carrie's face turned pale white once she found the email address and password to Trey's Youtube account, Trippin-Zone.

"What is it Carrie?" Lenny asked with the others turning their attention to the journal. She had lost all feeling in her fingers and the book had slipped through her small hands only to be caught by Kin.

"Those songs. . . They make more sense now . . ." Carrie heard herself say.

"What do you mean?" Kon said, looking puzzled.

Carrie then blinked and turned to the rest of her bandmates. "We all know of Tr-I mean Corey's songs, and we thought they were random how they were all very different from the last but read over this!"

She flipped to a page marked 'Face Down'. At the bottom of the page, it said 'Song's Meaning - Laney's abusive boyfriend' (2). Another page, 'When September Ends', said 'Song's Meaning - Carrie's father's death'. She kept this up till the others finally realized what she was talking about.

"Every one of his songs, were all about the stuff in our lives! Why do you think his music soothed us every time a new song was released?!" She asked her friends.

"I-I guess that he still cared about us. . . even though we didn't of him. . . " Kon slowly said.

When she put it that way, their thoughts raced around their minds and they slowly came to the same conclusion. Kin then looked around the rocker and a concerned look grew on his face.

"Where's Laney?"

The rest of the band looked at an empty seat while ignoring the teacher speaking. With that, they jumped out of their seats and rushed outside where they saw Laney running down the long street, and there was nothing stopping her. Knowing this, all six of the teens started chasing after her, just for Carrie, Lenny, Kim, and Konnie to be stopped by the other two.

"I think you should wait this one out. . " Kin said before continuing to run.

"We got this one. . ." Kon continued and caught up with his brother, leaving the rest behind while Laney turned on Bartel Blvd.

* * *

Laney came to a stop once she turned the corner of Guerra Ln. and Laylin Rd. where she saw ambulances surrounding the Riffin house. A single tear dripped from her eye as her legs gave out, leaving the only support to her knees. Her eyelids refused to blink as the only thing that came from her mouth was. . .

"I never got to apologize. . . "

She shut her eyes as she felt water drops hit her shoulders and thunder cracked in the sky. Footsteps were heard far behind her along with the constant shouting of her name but they were muffled in her ears as a bit of rage built up insider her. Her eyes opened as she rose to her feet and took off towards the commotion, with determination.

"Laney wait!" Kin stopped running to catch his breath and motioned Kon to continue. Kon did willingly as Kin stood up and wiped his forehead with one thought on his mind. 'I wish I'd realized my mistake sooner. . .' as he started his slow walk towards the rest of the group.

"Miss, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to stay back. . ." A cop was trying to keep Laney back as best as he could but the young rocker was determined to get by him. She was able to slip out of his grasp and made her way to the black body bag that was on the gurney. Using all of her strength, she punched the two coroners in their faces and opened the bag.

Even though the rain was coming down hard, she could see the horrifying vision as clear as day, with more tears flowing down her face. Inside the bag was the still body of Corey, with a vacant expression on his face, and a giant bullet hole on the right side of his head.

"N-No!" Laney's lip trembled as Kon grabbed her from behind, trying to pull her away from his deceased ex-friend. As she fought against his strength, and failing at it too, she noticed another coroner carrying a bag that had 'EVIDENCE' stamped on it. Inside the bag, contained a silver pistol.

"NNNOOOOO!" She continued trying to fight back but to no avail.

"Laney, stop!" He tried calming her down but she continued with much force. Lightning struck a few times as she finally gave into his embrace and broke down in tears. Kon then released her as she stood, again, on her knees and screamed towards the sky.

Kon himself took a look into the body bag and felt nauseated immediately after. A cop came over and personally escorted the teens out of the 'crime scene' where there was an excessively tired Kin waiting for them. Kon thanked the cop for the blankets while Laney just walked with a blank look on her face while she looked towards the ground.

"Laney?" Kin wanted to know if she was ok but she continued walking till she reached the sidewalk, and sat on the curb. The twins followed her over but only stood in front of her.

"Look, I'm sorry Laney but there's nothing we could've done . . ." Kon started. A mixed look of disbelief and anger grew on Laney's face.

"Nothing we could've done?! We could've started not being suck assholes to him!" She looked at the two, now shocked, brothers. "Why weren't we friends with him in the first place? We were a long time ago. . .What happened?!"

She looked back to the ground as Kon spoke up again. "Remember, it was that insane plan of his for his birthday. . . Trying to get Trina and Nick drunk so they'd kiss and she'd get happy to write in her diary?"

The memory came back to her head instantly and she nodded as he continued. "But there was a problem because the alcohol in Trina's system caused her to go ballistic and almost kill us along with her breaking two kid's arms. . ."

Laney sighed as she thought to herself. "Oh. . .Yeah. . ."

Kin, who kept quiet the whole time, had sweat drop down his face, even with the excessive rain, and kept a worried look on his face.

"But it wasn't his fault!" He blurted out in shock. Kon looked to him with confusion as did Laney, who was a bit annoyed as well.

"Wha?"

"What are you talking about bro?"

Kin's expression grew uneasy as he fiddled with his words carefully. Before he could say anything however, the ambulances from afar turned their sirens on and drove towards them. Laney, who was now standing, felt the world move in slow motion as they passed by the trio. She could see in the rear windows, the body bag and after a bit of careful though, it suddenly hit her. . .

_"I never stopped loving him. . ."_

The thought was so deep that she hadn't thought about it in years.

Kin on the other hand started walking away slowly until Kon put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you mean, 'It wasn't Corey's fault'?"

"Well, what had happened was . . ." Kin stuttered. "I created a pill back then that was designed for mind manipulation for happy thoughts in the spectrum of the human mind. I never got a chance to test it out so. . . I spiked Trina's drink. . ."

Words can't describe the feelings Kon was going through right now as Laney turned around from the other way to look at a mildly scared Kin, with an expression of confusement and anger. "What did you say?" She said.

"But, I didn't realize what I'd neglect to correct the mistake in it until years later. . .

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_A fifteen year old Kin entered his room with a football jersey on while throwing his helmet towards his dresser. Unfortunately, it rolled underneath it while he took his shoulder pads off and put them on his night stand. As he turned, he noticed the helmet underneath the dresser and went to retrieve it. But before he could grab it, he noticed there was a small bottle next to it and picked it up instead._

"I hadn't thought about it for years prior to that day. . ."

_Kin opened the bottle and his face grew a bit angry as he remembered the birthday disaster and instantly thought more about it as he went to his desk._

_**-FLASHBACK OVER-**_

Kin sighed as the rain continued to fall.

"After hours of work. . . I deduced that I forgot to remove some of the substances inside of it that can stimulate aggression, rage, and sometimes depression. . . Especially since it was Trina. . ." A nervous frown crept onto Kin's face as Kon stared at him in disbelief.

"This was **ALL YOUR FAULT**!" Laney rushed towards him and punched him as hard as she could. Before she could do more damage, Kon pulled her back and contained her as she consistently tried lashing out towards Kin, who tried sitting up in pain.

"W-Why didn't you tell us before?!" Kon spit out over Laney's yells and cries.

"I-I was scared ok? I-I'm sorry. . ."

"Yeah well 'sorry' doesn't bring Corey back now does it Kin!"

Kin sighed as Kon released a 'semi-calm' Laney, who pushed her damp hair to her back.

"I-" Kin took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes of rain. "I know. . . . Ok and I'm terribly sorry for not telling anyone. . . I didn't want Corey to kill himself either but I was just-" Kin then fell to the ground, being pushed by Laney.

"You were just thinking of yourself, right?"

An angry look grew on Kin's face. "HEY! I'm not the one who ignored Corey for all of these years and treated him like crap whenever I DID talk to him!"

A dumbfound Laney looked back to him. "Uh. . .YEAH! YOU WERE!"

"SSSTTTOOOPPP!" Before Kin or Laney could argue more, Kon pushed both of them away from each other, causing them both to slip on the water beneath their feet. He looked back and forth at both of them with an irritated look on his face. This caused the 'grounded' teens to look at him with annoyed looks as well.

"CAN'T BOTH OF YOU SEE PAST YOUR SELFISH SELVES?! ALL of us were like that to him! OK?!"

"Whatever. . . But at least I feel guilty about it. . . " Laney said with a scowl as she jumped up and wiped some mud off of her pink and green striped jacket and continued to look annoyed. Kon basically face palmed his forehead once he heard this.

"AND YOU DON'T THINK WE DON'T?" Kon exclaimed as Kin was getting up as well behind him, unfortunately he was having trouble due to his glasses being knocked off. Tears continued to come down Laney's face as she turned away from the twins in denial.

"I-I'm sorry. . I jus. . I can't. . ."

Laney backed up slowly and looked at them one last time before turning sharply and took off running.

"LANEY!" Kon called out. He was about to run after her but she was lost in the store's small fog. He sighed and wiped the bit of sweat off of his forehead and went back to help his brother.

She kept going through the cold, blistering rain, without turning back. Everything around her was getting harder and harder to see, and she couldn't even hear the ambulance or police sirens. As thoughts crossed Laney's broken mind, she was considering finding the sidewalk for a bit of safety reasons, but that thought passed as more and more kept clustering inside her brain, not wanting to live anymore. But they were all interrupted when. . .

**BAM!**

Laney fell back onto the ground for the third time and hit her head. As she clung onto it, she opened her eyes to see that Carrie was on the ground as well.

"Laney?"

Laney didn't pay attention as she had immediately gotten back up and made her way past the four Newmans.

* * *

_**Saturday, October 11th 2014**_

Laney hadn't left her house since the incident and went into an extreme depression. At one point she tried to hang herself but only to be stopped by Carrie, who talked her out of it. Today was the day of Corey's funeral, where it was made possible by The Newmans, since Trina obviously didn't care except for the blood on the floor. It was told that the whole school would be there as well, to pay their respects.

As she tied her hair into a braid, Laney still wasn't sure about attending, or leaving the house entirely for that matter. But there was something in her gut that day, something that tried to reassure herself and forgive Kin. Ever since Wednesday, she had not spoken to Kin, let alone be in the same room with him.

All of her thoughts were interrupted though as she heard a knock on her bedroom door, which startled her a bit.

"It's open!" She called.

With that, the door knob turned and it opened to reveal Carrie, dressed in black similar to Laney, as she had a depressing look as well.

"Hey. . ."

Laney looked up and nodded back. "Hey. . ."

Carrie then sighed as she sat on Laney's bed. "Look, I know you still blame yourself for what happened. . .In fact all seven of us do. . But you shouldn't at all. It wasn't your fault . . . It was mine, I-I just. . " She sighed again while trying to collect her thoughts as Laney turned around.

"I was just . . .Obsessed with that notebook I guess that . . . I went insane. . . "

Laney shook her head slowly and sat in her computer chair.

"It's my fault. . From way back before all of this happened. . . If I hadn't. . .If Kin, Kon, and I hadn't yelled at him, fought with him, etcetera. . . None of this would've happened. . . NONE of it. . . "

"But. . We'd still be rivals. . ." Carrie whispered.

"Not necessarily. . ."

Carrie gave Laney a questionable look.

"Like you proved with the songs you found in that notebook. . . Corey's quick to forgive people. . .I guess that we aren't . . . "

She gave an 'oh' facial expression before looking back at the ground again, letting silent awkwardness to overcome the two. This was broken though when Carrie looked at her watch and realized the time.

"Well, we'd better get going before other people show. . ."

"Yeah. . . " Laney whispered softly so Carrie couldn't hear as she left the room. Laney sighed once more as she looked out her window, thinking what the day may hold for her. Before she could get up from her chair though, a 'ping' was heard from behind her. Her curiosity grew as she turned around to see that she had a new e-mail.

_"Who'd send me a message at like ten in the morning?"_ She thought to herself. As the mouse scrolled over to the envelope icon and clicked it, another notification popped up with the words:

**NEW VIDEO MESSAGE - (1)**

She shrugged her shoulders and clicked on it, just to have a few tears go down her face.

_**"Hey Lanes. . ."**_ A familiar voice came from her computer. Laney did a double take to see if her mind was playing tricks on her, but there, on the screen, was a non-dead Corey. Before she could react any more, he spoke again.

_**"You're probably wondering how and why I sent this to you. . . Well, let me first explain that this video should've sent a few days after today. . ."** Corey sighed as he tried his best to smile for the camera but ultimately went back to his awkward depressed look. **"The point, for this video. . . I wish I got the courage to do this in person. . . I . .I came to realize the damage I'd done back then w-when you guys told me to piss off. . . And I just wanted to say. . . I'm sorry. . ."**_

Laney gave a bit of an uncontrollable chuckle but immediately stopped and cupped her hand over her mouth as more tears were shed from her eyes. She wiped away her smearing mascara so she could see better as more thoughts crossed her mind.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. . It was never your fault. . ." She whispered.

_**"Ever since then, I thought if I could keep myself out of your guys' lives, I hoped it would be better for everyone. . .I guess I was right. . " **__Corey shrugged. __**"Also, I scheduled for someone to drop off an envelope to you before I started this video and I sent a USB to Peaceville High, you've probably seen the video . . ."**_

Laney's thoughts of the music video started crowding her mind once again until her conscience swarmed them out.

_**"Anyways, this envelope will contain something special that I don't want you to share with anyone else. . ." **__There were tears in Corey's eyes, which he wiped away and continued. __**"This is my only request . . . Please. . . Um . . I guess there's only one last thing to say. . . "**_

The fact that he took his time before-hand, made Laney even more anxious to know what he was going to say.

_Corey sighed one more time before looking straight into the camera, with an almost vacant and dead expression. __**"Lanes. . . I love you. . . ."**_

Laney cupped her hand to her mouth again as she caught her breath and shed a few more tears.

_**"I always have . . . I always will. . . I never cared whatever you did to me, whether you made fun of me, threatened to beat me up, or ignored me. . . I've loved you with all my heart. Knowing you're safe, gives me all the hope in the world and I hope everyday in your future life will welcome you with open arms . . . " **__Corey smiled and sniffed a few tears away as he pulled a small black box up and opened it._

Laney was curious as to what was in it but she had a bad feeling in her gut, and once she saw the object, she felt she couldn't watch anymore.

_In Corey's hand, he held a silver Jericho 941. He looked at it carefully and checked to see if it was loaded. The teen closed his eyes tight as tears came down and a sigh was exerted from his mouth while he pointed the gun to the side of his head. __**"Goodbye Lanes. . . " His lip trembled. "I hope to always be with you. ."**_

Laney looked away as she heard him typing on his keyboard and a computer's voice responded:

_**Video will render in: One Minute; And will send to Penn, Laney in: Four Days. . .**_

Within seconds after. . .

_**BANG!**_

Laney heard the gunshot in the video and quickly looked up, just to see blood splattered on the side of his wall. . . And his limp body fall out of the chair, onto the ground.

All Laney could do was cry into her hands as the video cut out a minute later. She had hoped nobody was home to hear her or walk in on her as she continued for another five. The tears slowly stopped as she wiped her eyes clearly and sniffed. As she raised her head, there was something on her desk that caught her eye. A note that was on top of an envelope was seen as she picked up both.

The note read:

_Hey Laney,_

_This was found in the mailbox, I'm not sure who it was from but it looks important._

_Don't get into any trouble,_

_-Mom_

Laney thought for a moment before realizing this was the envelope Corey was talking about. Without thinking, she quickly opened it only to find his orange skull beanie. This made a few tears fall from her eyes as she unwrapped it to find another gift. . . a red USB.

In curiosity, she plugged it into the side of her computer and a folder opened automatically. There were two items, one a folder marked 'LANEY'S LYRICS' and a video marked 'GUARDIAN ANGEL'. She clicked on the lyrics one and found countless text files of many names. The description on the side said.

_"I wrote all of these songs for you to sing. . . In case you go solo . . ."_

Laney sniffed a bit more and a small smile formed on her face as she backtracked and clicked on the video file.

Within seconds, a video player opened up and text faded from the black screen.

_**'Dedicated To The Only Girl I'll Ever Love: Laney Penn. . .**_

Laney fought back a few tears of joy as the screen faded in, showing Corey strumming his guitar, strumming a base, and sitting at a drum set. Random clips of the two together as children popped up throughout the video as it continued . . .

_**(Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) **_

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

**_I will never let you fall_**  
**_I'll stand up with you forever_**  
**_I'll be there for you through it all_**  
**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

**_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._**  
**_Seasons are changing_**  
**_And waves are crashing_**  
**_And stars are falling all for us_**  
**_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_**  
**_I can show you I'll be the one_**

**_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_**  
**_I'll stand up with you forever_**  
**_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_**  
**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_**  
**_Please don't throw that away_**  
**_Cuz I'm here for you_**  
**_Please don't walk away and_**  
**_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_**

**_Use me as you will_**  
**_Pull my strings just for a thrill_**  
**_And I know I'll be okay_**  
**_Though my skies are turning gray_**

**_I will never let you fall_**  
**_I'll stand up with you forever_**  
**_I'll be there for you through it all_**  
**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven..._**

Before the video ended though, once more Corey looked into the camera and whispered "Goodbye Lanes. . . " As the screen faded to black.

Saying Laney was speechless was an understatement as she felt that her emotions were running she could react anymore, a car horn honked from outside her window and Carrie yelled from below.

"Come on Laney! We gotta Go!"

Laney sighed as she wiped her eyes again and closed her laptop. She shook her head and rose from the chair. Before she could make it out of her room though, it felt as though wind hit her with a small force, causing her hair to blow to her back. The weird part was, there were no open windows or fans. . .Laney opened her eyes as with the wind, came a feeling of relief. . .

Of protection. . .

Of remembrance. . . .

There could only be one explanation as she turned around and whispered _"Corey. . . "_

* * *

**_And we've come to the end of this story people._**

**_(1) EverLock is an invention I gave Kin, which can unlock certain locks. It has a 50% chance of working and failing._**

**_(2) I decided to give Laney an abusive boyfriend at one point in tribute to one of my favorite Grojband FanFics that is no longer on this site, called "Face Down" Written By Lexi Riffin._**

**_I guess this is all . . . For now people. Also lots of you guys have been wondering when I will update my other stories so I'll inform you of what's happening. . ._**

**_I will update Starting Over and Warped once my writers block has left the building but I'm thinking of not continuing BloodBath. . . It all depends on what happens in the next few months. . ._**

**_Well that's all for now people. . . Please review? I'd like to know your guys' opinions, it helps me think about what different I should do with my writing._**

**_Anyways, Thanks For Comin' Out Everyone! *Slams GrojDoor*_**


End file.
